El detective que no podía resolver acertijos
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: A Craig Tucker se le asignó un crimen en una mansión reconocida y es su deber resolver el caso.


**Disclaimer:** South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

**Título:** El detective que no podía resolver acertijos.

**Resumen:** A Craig Tucker se le asignó un crimen en una mansión reconocida y es su deber resolver el caso.

**Advertencias:** Angst, bipolaridad (?) y cosas extrañas (verán a qué me refiero…).

**Pareja(s):** N/A

**Escrito por:** Fiilos Tucker.

**Inspirado por:** Un video de vocaloid.

**Comentarios:** ASDFGHJK ;-; perdón por la ausencia n la inspiración no se ha dignado en golpearme la cabeza :C Bueno, aquí les dejo una lectura.

* * *

><p>Un detective joven, de complexión fuerte pero delgada, de unos 20 años, con ojos oscuros profundos y cautivadores como la noche, cabello un poco largo y de color negro brillante, vestía una gabardina larga y color gris oscuro y llevaba una corbata amarilla. Estaba usando un sombrero con banda de terciopelo negra y unas gafas de sol. Se podía decir que era un joven apuesto y con buen gusto por la ropa. Su nombre: Craig. Y había recibido el caso de un misterioso asesinato en una mansión muy reconocida del condado South Park.<p>

Las nubes reposaban sobre un cielo lluvioso; el sol no brillaba ni la luna hacia acto de presencia, simplemente nublado. La muerte y la locura soplaban en aquel viento frío. Eran las 3 de la tarde y el detective conducía un auto largo con corte de un Lincoln color negro, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal, sabía a donde se dirigía y también sabía la clase de gente con la que trataría. Estoico pero seguro continuó su camino sin dudar. Al llegar a la mansión un guardia abrió una ventanilla.

-¿Usted es el detective?- Resopló.- Debe de serlo, nadie viste de esa forma tan poco común. -Mencionó las palabras sin interés alguno, haciendo cierto énfasis en su larga gabardina.

Craig sólo le devolvió la mirada al portón de aquella mansión (el cual se estaba abriendo) y metió la marcha al automóvil, cuyas ruedas enlodadas solo crujían a pasar por las rocas sueltas que conformaban el patio frontal. Aparcó el auto, enfundó un pequeño revolver y escondiendo un brazo (aparentando ser invalido) entró caminando despacio hasta la puerta. Golpeó y espero a que le atendiera la sirvienta. Fijó su mirada en una ventana bastante grande a un costado de la casa pero al poco tiempo después una señora de unos treinta años atendió la puerta.

-Pase usted, lo hemos esperado...- La sirvienta se hizo a un lado para poder dejarlo pasar.

Adentro en la recepción de aquella ostentosa residencia logró distinguir dos escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso donde creía estaba aquella peculiar sensación de que la muerte se había presentado pero no sola, alguien le ayudo.

-Todo esta muy tranquilo… Dígame ¿y los criados?- La sirvienta se quedó viendo fijamente a la habitación del segundo piso sin tener contacto visual con el detective.

-Todos los criados están descansando, yo personalmente dí la orden- Respondió tranquilamente. Todo estaba demasiado pacífico…

-¿Hubo algún testigo del homicidio?- El detective nuevamente preguntó. Aunque ya había leído el expediente oficial exigió una respuesta por parte de ella, que sólo hizo una seña apuntando a la habitación del amo.

-Si llega a necesitar algo por favor suene esta campana y yo iré enseguida.- Ella le entregó dicha campana y se alejó a otra habitación.

Partiendo hacia aquella alcoba, recordó que el expediente mencionaba la presencia de un "compañero" pero misteriosamente no estaba presente _"Debió tener algún contratiempo, pero prefiero hacer esto solo."_ pensó siguió subiendo escalón por escalón, sus zapatos chocaban contra a alfombra que recubría cada escalón. A medida que se iba acercando a la puerta el ambiente se sentía extraño (como en un funeral cuando es el momento en que van a sepultar al difunto).

Abrió la puerta y sus bisagras crujieron haciendo que un chico volteara rápidamente. El sirviente era un hombre joven de unos 20 o 25 años, algo flaco, alto y casi albino con una cabellera alborotada, color rubio con ojos verdes que captaba la atención de cualquiera. El muchacho claramente estaba nervioso, sus rodillas temblaban y sus mangas estaban tan apretadas que pareciese que le cortaba la circulación a sus brazos.

Craig vio al muchacho demasiado alterado y de su bolsillo una caja de 3 habanos "José L. Piedra" le extendió el brazo para ofrecerle uno al muchacho.

-¿Fumas?- preguntó Craig al muchacho, el cual negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡N-No! ¡Esas cosas son mortíferas para los humanos!- Trató de aflojarse el cuello de la camisa con su dedo índice.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Craig algo extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio.

-¡Gah! ¡Disculpe! N-No me he presentado. S-Soy Tweek, el ú-único testigo que hubo del asesinato de m-mi amo…

-¿Tweek? Que nombre tan extraño…- Notaba que él aún no dejaba de temblar.- ¿Te sientes nervioso?

-N-Necesito café…-Dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Café?- Sus miradas se encontraron y el rubio asintió.- Si quieres puedo hablar con la sirvienta para que te traiga un poco.

-¡No!- Al notar que le había gritado la respuesta tosió un par de veces y bajó su tono de voz- No quiero que se retrase más.

-No, yo insisto.- Craig sacó la campana y la agitó un par de veces. Llamaron a la puerta y la sirvienta de antes apareció en el marco.

-¿Llamó?

-Sí, podría traerme una taza de café…-Craig volteó a ver al muchacho para que especificara.

-¡Gah! C-Cargado.

-¿Algo más?

-No así está bien, gracias.- Craig respondió. La sirvienta asintió y dejó la habitación. Al poco tiempo volvió, en la bandeja de plata estaba la fina taza con el café y se acercó al rubio. El muchacho tomó la taza entre sus temblorosas manos y bebió de él desesperadamente. Cuando él terminó sus temblores disminuyeron en un 70%.

-Bien como parece que ya estas mejor… ¿te parece si continuamos?- preguntó Craig.

- E-Está bien ¿s-señor…?

-Llámame Craig.- Contesto enseguida, y prosiguió mientras miraba la chimenea que tenia un carbón muy peculiar encendido, cuyo fuego alumbraba toda la habitación dejando ver el sillón donde el amo Black disfrutaba de la lectura cada día mientras degustaba una copa de vino tinto añejado durante 35 años. Debió de haberlo disfrutado de saber que esa seria su última copa de un buen vino.

-De acuerdo, tú me ayudarás a resolver este crimen.- El detective apuntó con el dedo índice al sirviente, que sólo se limitó a asentir gentilmente. El pelinegro hacía que, de algún modo, el ambiente se tornara algo pesado e incómodo.

-Token, un buen hombre sin problemas ni enemigos, buen amo y persona de influencia política repentinamente aparece sin vida e inerte ¿no te parece sospechoso que dicha figura no tuviese quién la quisiera matar?- Preguntó.

Tweek empezó a ponerse más nervioso pero trató de guardar la compostura, sus manos sudaban y le dio otro trago al café. En silencio se paró de la silla donde estaba viendo como todo el asunto tomaría forma y un culpable saldría a la justicia.

-¿No tienes idea de que pudo pasar?- preguntó Craig dando vueltas por toda la habitación esperando a que respondiera Tweek, el cual parecía un niño al que su madre regañaba por haber roto una vasija que había permanecido durante años en la familia. Pero al no haber sonido alguno por parte de Tweek el detective continuó su discurso frente al rubio.

El aire se torno aún más espeso y cargado de incertidumbre. El muchacho sin razón aparente estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico, esto no le sorprendió a Craig. Aún así en sumamente tenía una duda_ "¿Dónde se habrá metido mi compañero?"_ pensó aprovechando el momento de estrés de Tweek para seguir con sus especulaciones.

-El primer acertijo es: ¿Porqué él estaba sentado en su habitación solo y bebiendo una copa de vino envenenado?- Silenciosamente escuchaba al detective de un sólo brazo hablar.

- A-Al amo le gustaba estar solo mientras leía s-sus libros de m-misterio.- Tweek respondió.

-¿Y porqué tomaba vino?-preguntó Craig con un tono retador. El rubio empezó a sudar de la frente, Craig imagino que estaba a punto de romper el cascaron que ya iba a revelar lo que realmente sucedió.

Recobró una vez más su tono de voz "normal" y repitió la pregunta al chico, que se notaba demasiado nervioso. Una ligera capa de sudor se estaba formando en la frente de Tweek y estaba en completo shock; no podía formar palabras.

-M-me d-disculpa, t-tengo que i-ir al ¡gah! Sanitario.- Tweek logró pronunciar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te escucho algo nervioso…- Craig preguntó.

-Sí est-toy b-bien.- Dijo terminando su frase y salió de la habitación con un claro estrés inundando su mente.

Craig caminó por la alcoba y empezó a pensar. _"Token estaba sentado y tomando frente a la chimenea encendida. Era noche, la puerta principal estaba vigilada y sólo está la ventana que contemplé al llegar."_ Craig pensó en salir para ver si desde el exterior había alguna forma de entrar por la ventana pero la lluvia no había cesado e incluso se tornó más fuerte.

Se asomó por la ventana que, mojada por las gotas de lluvia, la se distorsionaba la visibilidad pero toda la ventana estaba sellada.

_"¿Cómo entró? ¿Cómo es que pudo entrar? Tweek lo vio. Tuvo que ver el rostro de seguro… A menos de que él fuese un cómplice del asesino, entonces sólo tengo que presionarlo y dirá todo…"_ Craig se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando la bisagra sonó con un "Crack". Una mano cruzó por la puerta y Craig tenía preparada su arma en su gabardina junto con su brazo izquierdo pero vio que era aquel muchacho inquieto.

Empapado de agua, con la que se había ido a despejar un poco, el rubio metió su mano al bolsillo y algo emitió un breve destello. Craig se puso en guardia, muy alerta observando cada movimiento del chico. Estaba más tranquilo con la mirada perdida hacia un horizonte imaginario y sin verlo se dirigió a Craig.

- ¿Continuamos detective? Ya me siento mejor.- Craig no perdía de vista su mano que echa puño descansaba sobre su bolsillo, entonces, decidido a descubrir la verdad, se acercó rápidamente.

- Sé que lo viste Tweek, así que ¿quién fue? ¿Quién lo asesino y por qué lo hizo?

Tweek con una tranquilidad y una sonrisa inquietante se dirigió al detective.

-Su hora había llegado, el hombre ya estaba perdiendo el juicio. Él estaba loco por una mujer que terminó engañándolo con su jefe y cuando ella le pidió el divorcio empezó a perder la cabeza. No había momento más preciso que ese. Una copa de vino bastó para confundirlo pero él se resistía y un cuchillo término con su vida…- Craig estaba atónito. ¿Cómo es que empezó a hablar tan coherentemente? Ni idea.

**Entonces él comprendió.**

-Nunca… Nunca hubo realmente un testigo… Sólo un asesino, por eso no cuadraba que nadie lo hubiera visto, sólo uno de adentro podría realizar semejante acto atroz… tú lo mataste, estás… estás enfermo.- Respondió Craig- Pero pagarás por el daño que has hecho.- Craig le decía mientras la tormenta aumentaba su fuerza.

-¿C-Crees que hice un daño? ¡M-Mírate! ¿R-Recuerdas algo después de salir de tu d-departamento esta mañana? ¿R-Recuerdas a tu compañero?- Tweek empezó a reír histéricamente.

Craig no recordaba más allá de encender su auto después recordó manejar hacia aquella mansión, estaba confundido y algo desorientado.

-Mi compañero.- Volteó a ver a Tweek y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!- Exigió una respuesta pero Tweek solo reía y reía.

-No te preocupes pronto lo verás…- Y un destello seguido de un ruido cortaron el viento. Después todo se volvió silencio. Sangre cayó en el suelo y un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación sus ojos volvieron a tomar posición, levanto sus manos y lográndose reponer.

-Esto es… asqueroso…- Con un corte en su pecho exigió respuestas pero no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo y volvió a caer al suelo.

-Tu compañero murió, y no hiciste nada al respecto…- Tweek dijo con un acento de burla. Su nariz sangraba por que Craig logró golpearle al sacar su brazo de la gabardina.

- ¿¡Qué le hiciste! Y-Yo no lo maté… ¡Tú lo mataste!- Craig le dijo con la voz algo entre cortada por el dolor de su herida.

- No recuerdas nada por que al llegar aquí fuiste drogado sin darte cuenta.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUDE HACERLO!- gritaba Craig y apuntó su arma hacia la cabeza de Tweek- ¡Mataste a mi compañero y a tu propio amo! ¡Pero yo te matare a ti!- Jaló del gatillo haciendo que su revolver girara para volver a cargar otra bala pero para su sorpresa una bala estaba vacía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Tweek le dijo- ¡OH cierto! ¡Esa bala se incrusto en su cabeza!- Y riendo histéricamente volvió a blandir su cuchillo pero Craig le disparo en el estómago.

- ¡La culpa te seguirá por toda tu vida! -dijo Tweek- Token era corrupto, tenía que morir y yo me encargue de liberar al mundo de esa carga, pero tu mataste a tu colega sin motivo aparente, ¿¡Quién…?- Empezó a toser- ¿¡quién es el monstruo? ¿¡EH QUIÉN?

Craig no lo soportaba su cabeza lo volvía loco, un arma, una bala y su compañero terminado. Todo volvió a él repentinamente en un acto de desesperación apuntó y su arma sonó de nuevo, el rugido del canon y el revolver girar y ese sonido a un hueso siendo pulverizado llenaron el aire por un segundo.

La ventana sonaba y crujía por las gotas tan espesas de lluvia, las nubes de un color más pálido fueron testigo de lo sucedido. Un sirviente y un detective; apuñalados… Nadie sabría jamás lo que aquí sucedió.

_"…Sólo yo lo sabre y hasta el día de hoy no lo entiendo. Yo soy Craig y este caso no tendrá jamás una conclusión coherente…"_

Y cerrando aquel macabro libro una voz se escuchó.

-¡Que libro tan excelente! Gracias por habérmelo regalado Tweek. –dijo riendo Token mientras veía a su criado cortar unas piezas de pan con un cuchillo.- Por fin lo terminé… ¿No se te hace mucha coincidencia que tu nombre y el mío aparezcan? -nuevamente preguntó mientras Tweek abría una botella de vino añejo, estiró su mano hacia su amo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-H-Hablé con ciertas p-personas para que el libro fuera d-de su agrado… A p-propósito amo ¿g-gusta una copa de vino?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>He aquí la lectura... asdfghj por alguna razón no me gusto D: pero bueno... E<strong>****spero que les haya agradado(?)**


End file.
